


AU Fanfic (dam cryptic)

by shady_kic



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady_kic/pseuds/shady_kic
Summary: hey guess who got roped into another fandomI've been working day and night on this bitch but this is only like 2% of it





	AU Fanfic (dam cryptic)

“You’ve been pretty quiet, Wolf.”

Wolf emitted a quick sigh. “Well, I’m just as freaked out as the rest of you; I don’t know what I’m _supposed_ to say.”

There was a somewhat long pause.

“I think it’s Wolf,” Vega said suddenly, turning every head in the room. “She’s been _way_ too quiet.”

“So because I’m scared, I should just talk like an auctioneer?” Wolf asked him irritatedly.

“You have to have _something_ to say,” Vega told her, and she groaned mentally.

“I do. _I’m scared._ ” 

“Hey, guys, stop it,” Alpha cut in before either could say anything else. “Wolf, we’re all scared; any one of us could be an imposter. Vega, Wolf’s right. Being scared is a pretty valid excuse not to talk.”

Vega sighed frustratedly but said nothing, and Wolf shifted uncomfortably at her place at the table. 

There was another long round of silence before Alpha said, “Fine. If no one else has anything to say, we’ll just reconvene later. But please don’t call any more pointless meetings, okay? Nothing bad’s even happened.” 

With that the crew dispersed, leaving only Wolf at the table. What she’d said was true: she was scared, but not for the reasons the rest of the crew thought she was. 

_If they catch me I’m_ done _for,_ she’d told herself over and over again as motivation. 

But her agenda switched gears when she saw Ghoul in the hallway just outside of the lower engine room. She approached him quickly and practically dragged him into a vent duct. 

“I know we’ve only been here for a few hours, but you’re already acting out of place. It’s only a matter of time before someone figures out you’re one of the bad guys,” she told him in a hiss. 

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?” Ghoul growled back. “Standing around is probably gonna get us kicked faster than if we’re doing shit.”

Wolf paused to think for a moment and he added, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now, are you gonna start being an impostor or what?”

Wolf grumbled. “Fine.” 

With that, she made her way towards the reactor vent. As she passed underneath the reactor room, she began to hear muttering, quickly realizing it was Specter, another one of the crew. 

_Typical,_ Wolf thought. 

Specter was always talking, whether it be to herself or someone else, and she rarely ever did things within the bounds of protocol. 

Wolf slowed down a little so as not to give herself away and crept closer and closer to the vent cover. She reached the vertical shaft and wiggled her way up until she was standing. She was just short enough that she could lift the cover and peer through it without being noticed. She scanned the floor, searching for Specter’s feet, and when she didn’t find them, she was surprised. 

“Where is she?” She muttered to herself. Seeing that there was no one in the room, she leaped out of the vent and brushed herself off. 

She then left the reactor room, listening for Specter’s voice. She heard the crewmate talking as she passed by security. Trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, Wolf crept backward until she could see Specter’s purple suit through the doorway; she was just standing there staring at the camera feed. With a quick sweep, Wolf found the room to be otherwise empty. 

_Perfect,_ she thought, and she crept into the room. 

She got as close to Specter as she could, staying in the crewmate’s shadow until she was close enough to touch her. She let the switchblade slide out of her sleeve and slowly reached around to the front of the unsuspecting crewmate. Wolf didn’t act as quick as she thought to and Specter noticed the blade hovering above her throat, but it was far too late. Wolf took a few casual steps back as Specter fell to the ground, practically clawing at her neck. Just seconds later, it was clear to Wolf that she was dead. 

“You talked too much anyway,” she muttered as she left the room. 

Immediately, she was forced to dash down to the lower engine room and around the corner to avoid being seen by Pitch and Vertigo but managed to escape cleanly and slip into the vent in Electrical. She resurfaced in the med bay, once again brushing the dust off of her suit before moving on.

 _That was close,_ she remarked as she thought about where to go next. 

It wasn’t long before Wolf opted to go looking for Tangle, a crewmate she’d become strangely fond of during her few stints on the Skeld. She knew he was nearly twice as taken by her as she was him, and so she’d decided to tolerate him in the least. 

She jogged towards the head of the ship, where the central navigation was located, and thought about how weird it was that Specter’s body hadn’t been reported yet. 

_Sure, no one ever goes into security, but I figured at least Switch would’ve gone in there. He’s always watching the cameras,_ she considered. But she brushed the thought off, basking in her good luck. 

But the feeling didn’t last for long. Not five minutes later, the alarm that signaled for a meeting began blaring and Wolf raced into the cafeteria. Once everyone else had arrived, she asked, “What’s going on?”

“I found Specter in security; her throat was cut,” Switch said, shifting a bit. “Know anything about it?”

“No, I was in nav,” Wolf replied, and he huffed. 

_What, he’s mad he didn’t catch me?_ She scoffed mentally, grinning under her helmet. 

“What about Ghoul? He’s been a little sus,” Switch proposed. 

“Well, _Switch,_ I just so happened to be in the hallway between the storage bay and the cafeteria. That’s on one of the cameras, right? So why didn’t you see me?” Ghoul said; his confident tone alone was enough to confirm his alibi. 

“Shit,” Switch muttered. 

“So how about Switch then?” Vertigo chimed in. “Me and Pitch were walking down the hallway between the engines and we didn’t see him, so he must’ve already been in security.”

“I saw him in the upper engine when you guys were coming down that hallway; I could see all three of you,” Tangle contradicted. 

There was a short silence as everyone took a few moments to think before Alpha said, “So what’s the verdict?”

“I have no damn idea,” Switch said. 

With that, everyone pulled out their tablets to vote. The vote ended up a one to one tie between Switch and Wolf, with everyone else skipping the vote. 

“Come on, guys,” Alpha said. 

“You’re still alive, aren’t you?” Vega said. “Be happy about it.”

Wolf nearly burst out laughing at the crewmate’s blatant bitchy behavior. But she kept her mouth shut just long enough to get to navigation again and completely lost it. Tangle jogged into the room behind her.

“What’s so funny?” He said, scaring her. She whipped around, but relaxed when she saw it was just him. 

“Vega’s such an asshole,” she said through a chuckle. 

Tangle scoffed as he brought up the navigation system. “I couldn’t agree more.”

He quickly recalibrated the system as Wolf stood by, and the two headed out. They went to grab a quick snack and sat down in the cafeteria. 

“So,” Tangle began, “how many missions have you been on? I don’t see you on Mira a lot.”

Wolf hesitated before she could say anything. No one on the crew even suspected that she was an impostor; even Vega didn’t seem like he cared all that much, and she intended to keep it that way. 

“Not too many. They usually keep me on the Skeld,” she lied, swirling the bottle of pop she’d bought from the vending machine.

“Have you ever even _set foot_ on Mira?” Tangle said.

“Of _course_ I have, just not as many times as you have.”

“What about Polus?”

“I’d rather be there than Mira. I’m scared of heights.”

“Sounds contradictory.”

Wolf shrugged, congratulating herself for her deception. But before either could say another word, the alarm began blaring, and Wolf bolted to her feet.

“I wonder what that’s about,” Tangle muttered as he rushed to finish his food and join the meeting. 

Both crewmates found Vega standing at the center table with his hand on the “emergency” button. When the rest of the crew arrived, Wolf said, “We get it. You can stop now.”

She could just feel the mocking look behind his orange helmet as he slowly took his hand off the button, and she scoffed at the thought. 

“What happened?” Pitch called out from across the table. 

“I found Spark in weapons; she must’ve had six rounds in her,” Vega replied; he sounded almost irritated. 

_Wasn’t me, but it sounds like me,_ Wolf remarked mentally. 

But it was then that she caught Ghoul side-eyeing her from a few spots over. 

_Oh FUCK no,_ she added. _He’s trying to get me kicked._

“Who do we think it is?” Alpha asked the crew, and without missing a beat, Vega said, “Wolf. Hands down this time.”

Suddenly, Vertigo spoke up. “Actually, you might be onto something this time. She’s got a weird fascination with guns.”

“Oh, so having _interests_ is reason enough to throw me into deep space,” Wolf snapped back. “That’s some backwards logic, Vertigo.”

When no one else spoke, she added, “And when, exactly, was the last time you saw me in the armory?”

Vertigo grumbled something under his breath but said nothing. 

“She was in the cafeteria with me. I’m surprised _Vega_ didn’t see us,” Tangle said; it sounded like he was trying to keep Wolf from instigating any more. 

“I was in security with Switch,” Pitch put in, and Switch nodded.

The rest of the crew gave alibis as well, though Wolf knew that one of them was a blatant lie. However, it was enough to piss Alpha off again and for another skipped vote. 

Afterward, everyone left the cafeteria except for Wolf and Ghoul. Wolf kept her gaze on the table and said, “It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Yep,” Ghoul replied quietly. 

“ _Why_ would you use my trademark? Are you _trying_ to get me kicked?” Wolf said harshly.

“Maybe I am,” Ghoul came back. “You still owe me a _shit ton._ ”

“That doesn’t mean you should _kill me._ ”

Ghoul scoffed, but without a word, he got up and left. Wolf sighed after he was gone. 

“He’d better _pray_ I don’t do something stupid,” she muttered when she finally went to leave as well.


End file.
